Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a fluid containment apparatus for use with a fluid filter, and to a method of using the described apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible, composite band that installs around a spin-on filter assembly, and to a method of using the flexible band to minimize spillage during removal of the filter assembly.
Spin-on fluid filters are widely used. For example, many engine oil filters and fuel filters in gasoline filling stations are spin-on filters. Periodically, these components require removal and replacement. When changing a filter of this type, however, some fluid will almost invariably drain and spill out of the filter and engine passages when it is removed from its engine block or mounting area. Such spillage can be especially messy and hazardous, often flowing down the side of the filter onto vehicle parts and the hands of the person changing the filter. Moreover, in many vehicle applications, there is insufficient clearance near the filter location to use a rigid device to capture the spill.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for containing spillage from around the base of a spin-on filter assembly during removal of the filter from a substrate. It is also desirable to provide a fluid containment apparatus that can both absorb and contain fluid spillage during removal of a fluid filter from a substrate.